Kelly Shaddock (Earth-4001)
Petty Officer, First Class Kelly-087, born Kelly Shaddock, is a SPARTAN-II supersoldier of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. She is renowned for her incredible speed, even without her MJOLNIR armor. As of 2558, she is one of the few active Spartan-IIs. She had participated in 201 operations—124 of which were full campaigns—as of August 2558, more than any other Spartan with the exception of John-117. Her most prominent assignment is with Blue Team, in which she continues to serve as a general combat operator as of 2553. History The history of Kelly-087 is the same as her mainstream counterpart up until the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553. Personality & Traits Fast not only physically but mentally as well, Kelly is highly perceptive and observant. She has a dry sense of humor and often cracks jokes over her and her team's situation and mission. She is less proficient at concealing her emotions than most of her comrades; as such her body language tends to belie her mood. Early in her SPARTAN-II training, she resisted initial indoctrination generally out of fear and anger. Only a handful of other Spartans have as much experience as Kelly, meriting her a plethora of awards. She claims to be ignorant of these honors she is entitled to and has shown little interest in the biographies and records of non-Spartans. Skills & Abilities Kelly is the fastest of the Spartan-IIs, making her easily the fastest human to have ever lived. She is capable of running for extended periods of up to 62 kph (38.502mph) and has quicker reflexes than her peers; within current Mjolnir GEN2 systems, she is capable of running at speeds in excess of 65 kph (40.393mph). In order to keep her reflexes sharp she exercises routinely with "twitch-response drills" and Zen "no-thought" practices. She has to slow herself down considerably to spar with another Spartan. Her speed has led her to being termed the team's "Rabbit", acting as quick bait to draw enemies into traps laid by the other Spartans. She has also demonstrated an incredible tolerance for pain, as she has been injured quite gravely on several occasions and managed to recover fully each time. Physical Description At age six, Kelly had her hair dyed blue and was taller than John-117. John eventually outgrew her and her hair color returned to its natural brown color. She originally wore her hair close-cropped, though by 2557 it had grown almost to her shoulders and was worn in a ponytail. John once noted that Kelly's face had a "rough, angular beauty". Equipment Kelly-087 prefers armor with full-shield masks in combat. As such, she favored the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IV to Mark VI models of the EVA and Pilot armor variants. Kelly's initial Mark IV armor was base green, with a rabbit painted onto it as a reference to her speed and nickname. The Mark IV EVA armor she later donned was colored white. Kelly began wearing the Hermes armor variant, patterned after EVA armor, once Blue Team transitioned to the Mjolnir GEN2 platform. Her Spartan tag, 087, is written in Braille on the left side of her chest armor. Due to her speed and ability to quickly eliminate any distance between herself and opponents, she prefers to arm herself with close-range weaponry such as the M90 shotgun. However, she has also frequently wielded various models of assault rifle, typically of the MA5 series. During the Spartans' escape from CASTLE base, she armed herself with dual M6D pistols. Kelly prefers to use human weaponry, comparing using Covenant weapons to be barely better than throwing rocks. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-II Program members (Earth-4001) Category:Blue Team members (Earth-4001) Category:Red Team (SPARTAN-II) members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Soldiers Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Spartans (Earth-4001) Category:Spartan-IIs (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Pioneer crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Commonwealth crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Persian Gate crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Starry Night crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Leviathan crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Pillar of Autumn crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Gettysburg crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Port Stanley crew members (Earth-4001)